One Wish
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: A series of the Grimm's and other characters getting each one wish, and what they wish for. They seem like one-shots, but at the end, you'll figure out who's been giving them these wishes and how they are connected. Rated for kissing.
1. Jacob Grimm

**Hello guys! I got this lightbulb and here I am! Here's Chapter One.**

_I have one wish. Just one. Now, what would I wish for?_

* * *

Jake Grimm sullenly glanced out the window. The moon reflected off of wet streets giving them an out-worldly glow. The city looked deserted. And that's the way he liked it. After the war and Briar's death, he didn't feel like doing anything anymore. But he tried. There was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Jake yelled, rushing to the door, as if on the other side, his true love stood.

"What is it?" He asked the young man in front of the door.

"Package sir." He nodded, and Jake thanked the man.

_What could it be?_

He thought, tearing it open with care, he stared.

There, in front of him, was a wishing stone. Very rare they were, smooth pebbles made of who knows what, with a rounded hole in the smack-dab middle. Next to it was a card.

_Dear Jake Grimm, _

_This card will supply you with a wish. Just one. Use it well._

_~ABF_

ABF? A wish? What was this?

Jake was curious, and picking up the stone, he slipped it into his awaiting palm.

"I wish- I wish that Briar would be alive and healthy, and still be an ever after, so she could live with me forever." He muttered.

A swish and a whoosh took place, and he opened his eyes to his beautiful girlfriend standing before him.

"Briar!" He cried, happy tears streaming down is face.

"Jake! I knew you would want me back!" She cried back, capturing the man in a kiss.

The wish had done its job.

**So, what so you think? Please review. Is it too cheesy? My idea was that the characters would each get one wish, and we would find out what they would want. I figured Jake was the easiest, so I used him as my first chapter. Please give me an idea who to do next.**

**Review!**


	2. Snow White

OMG!** I am dancing my feet off! I can't believe I posted this thing yesterday, and today I have three follows and four reviews! I know it doesn't sound like much to you guys, but I got on here three days ago! Anyway, I'm really proud. :) Please review guys! I checked my traffic, and more people are reading than they let on. Even a smiley face is good, just so I know you actually read it. Thanks! Anyway, some review replies:**

**The Guest who said : ****Can't wait for the next one! Try to do as many as u can!**

**Thanks! I'm trying! I'll probably update on weekends more.**

**Divergent Olympian: I sent you a PM, and Thanks!**

**The guest who said: ****I love the idea! What about Snow White or Charming next?**

**Yes, I'm going to do Snow White this chapter. **

**Mariam: Aw... I feel so loved. You are very poetic by the way.**

**So thanks for reading, meet you at the bottom. And can someone please teach me how to nam****e chapters?**

* * *

Snow White, the fairest of all, whisked through the rooms of her apartment, daydreaming of Billy and her wedding. She couldn't wait. If only her mother could see it. She would come, of course, but with Baba Yaga's charge for saving the world, poor Morgan Le Fey and Bunny were eyeless. She sat there, it her kitchen, deep in thought. Her mother's eyes were very beautiful, and she had never credited them before due to her false hatred.

DING-DONG.

The doorbell clanged its merry song and Snow White made her way to the door.

"Snow?" The delivery-man asked.

"Yes sir." She chirped despite her sad heart.

"Here's a package for you."

"Oh , well thank you." Snow smiled, and watching the man melt, she closed the door.

Boy, she was glad she didn't sound like her dopperganger from the movie. Like a chipmunk.

Opening her package, she gasped, half of horror, half of surprise. Inside was a wishing potion. If you drank it, and wished, it would fulfill it.

Next to it was a note.

_Dear Fairest of All, (a.k.a. Snow White (Charming)_

_This is to fulfill a wish of yours. Use it well. No, unlimited wishes do not count._

_~ABF_

ABF? Might as well try. Snow thought, forgetting her lesson of never eating something a stranger gives to you, fearing it might be poisoned.

She sipped the drink. It was cold and glowing, sliding down her throat.

"I wish- I wish that Morgan Le Fey and my mother had their eyes back, and Baba Yaga doesn't want the eyes anymore, either." She added in fear.

There was a knock on the door.

"Snow?" She opened the door.

Outside was her mother and Charming, both with wide smiles.

"Snow, my eyes!" Bunny exclaimed.

"A miracle!" Snow laughed, deciding to keep her wish to herself.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review! And please tell me how to name chapters. Thanks!**


	3. Veronica Grimm

**Here I am! Thanks for all the positive reviews and the follows! You guys make me so happy! This is an idea from Divergent Olympian.**

* * *

Veronica cuddled her newest child in her hands and watched his bog, round eyes, wandering over to Red. She sighed, wishing, that instead of Red, Basil would like her more. Not like, in matter of fact, but Love.

Gazing at the child, her heart swelled, thinking of all the time the baby had spent with 'the bad guy'

"Veronica! My favorite woman!" Henry laughed, trying to lighten his wife's mood.

"Hey Henry." She sighed.

"Oh come on, it'll be fine." Henry smiled.

He sealed his promise with a kiss.

"Listen, I have to go to the store with Daphne, she wants to shop for Basil." He said hurriedly, and gave her a peck on the lips before waving and leaving the mother alone with her baby.

Sighing Veronica gazed out the window, surprised to see it dark already.

And to see a shooting star.

Gazing at the legendary wish-giver, she poured her heart out.

"I wish- I wish Basil would be comfortable with me, like any boy is with his mother." She said softly, a tear leaking from her eye.

She heard Basil coo. Red was leaning over his crib, but instead of cooing at Red, he was looking at her.

Could it be?

* * *

**Lame and short, I know, but I just woke up! Don't blame me!**


	4. Red Grimm

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a very, very , very long time. *dodges tomatoes*.**

**I'm really, really, really sorry. I do want to thank all of you of the never ending supply of support and nagging to update.**

**I do have an excuse though, having to work on another fanfiction with my twin who I share this account with.**

**So, if you have seen Frozen, like my writing style, or just want something to read, I suggest you click on my username, go to 'my stories', and click on Twins of Ice and Fire and read it.**

**Thanks if you do, otherwise, it's okay.**

**So, review replies.**

**Guest (I love this can't wait for more. Can you please do Moth or puck's mom next.)- I'll try, they'd be kinda hard to do though. And please use a name, instead of guest please, thank you.**

**No Name- I can't wait either. Sabrina will be one of the last though.**

**Zagr loves- Thank you *blush*.**

**Divergent Olympian- It's okay. Pleased you like it.**

**Kodochi Tsukasu- Shhhh! Don't spill the beans! LOL.**

**Cynthia Darling- *Blushes* Cynthia! You sweetheart!**

**Guest (can't wait for the next one try to do as many as you can)- I'll try. :) Please use a name next time though.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who read this for that matter. PLease note that if you review as a guest to give yourself a name so that is saves a lot of time and the update will show up faster.**

* * *

Red stared out the car window, sighing.

"Sabrina?" She started.

"What?" The teen asked sharply, slamming on the brakes as another car cut in front of theirs.

"I was wondering if you could pick me up from school earlier today." Red whispered.

"Forget it." Sabrina scowled. Then her gaze softened. "Okay, I'll try, but no promises." She sighed.

Red stared out the window again. Her school appeared into view and she hopped up and scurried inside.

She journeyed to her first period class, gym.

"Red!" er teacher called as she walked in.

"Yes sir?"

"Here's a letter for you, from ABF, or something."

"Thanks!" Red sighed and slit it open on her way to the locker room.

_Wishing Dust_

_Use it wise, keep it away from wondering eyes, _

_wish in solitariness alone,_

_wash with water and boom, _

_you have your wish, _

_one only, 'just one wish,_

_no unlimited wishes or infinity minus one,_

_that's wasting your wish,_

_in the land of wishes._

_Use it well, _

_I have faith in you._

_~ABF._

"Woah!" Red gasped, and groped in the package for a bag, full of dust.

Racing to the stalls, she scampered into one.

"I-I wish Sabrina would treat me like she did Daphne." She whispered, letting the cold water run over her hand full of wishing dust,

getting a strange warm feeling in her palm.

* * *

When it was time to go home, Red eagerly awaited her adopted sister, hoping the wish worked

"Red! Darling I've been looking for you everywhere! You're in HIgh school and you get lost!" Sabrina scolded, grabbing her into a hug with Daphne, in the same grade as Red, close behind.

The wish had worked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, And please review!**


	5. Daphne Grimm

**Hey guys! Here's a chapter/challenge for you guys!**

**Here are the rules:**

**1. No M-rated entries.**

**2. No one-shots (certain exceptions)**

**3. No one shot series**

**4. has to be related to the sisters grimm in some way.**

**5. I have to have your submission form by the end of February.**

**6. Your story has to be done by the end of March.**

**Are you interested?**

**If you are, read the guidelines below.**

**1. If you are interested, go down to the review box and type the following in the following format.**

**Pen Name: (IceQueenandFireQueen)**

**Age (Optional) : Teen**

**Name (Nickname): Jessamyn**

**Story Name for entry: ?**

**Summary: ?**

**Are you able to be on FanFiction often?:**

**Can you PM?**

**2. Send me a PM. If you already PM, send it SEPERATLEY. PLEASE!**

**3. Every time you update, review this story 'I have updated _"**

**4. Every time you update, send me a PM. (if your account lets you)**

**5. If you do win, you do have a right to put:**

**1st Place Winner of IceQueenandFireQueen's best Sisters Grimm Story of the Spring**

**2nd Place Winner of IceQueenandFireQueen's best Sisters Grimm Story of the Spring**

**3rd Place Winner of IceQueenandFireQueen's best Sisters Grimm Story of the Spring**

**Finalist in IceQueenandFireQueen's best Sisters Grimm Story of the Spring**

**Nominee for IceQueenandFireQueen's best Sisters Grimm Story of the Spring**

**I will address you does and doesn't get to put it up.**

**IF YOU WIN 1ST:**

**I will post a 'please view this story' link on my profile.**

**I will enclose it to all my friends I PM as soon as the winner comes out.**

**You get to choose the next character for One Wish.**

**IF YOU WIN SECOND:**

**I will post a 'please view this story' on my profile.**

**I will tell my friends and PM'ers to read it.**

**IF YOU WIN THIRD:**

**I will post a 'please view this story' on my profile.**

**Finalists and Nominees:**

**Your names and stories will be on this story as the nominees and finalists.**

**IF I GET MORE THAN TEN PARTICIPANTS, I WILL EXTEND THE PRIZES TO FIFTH OR SEVENTH.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you participate.**

**NOTE: ENTRY BY REVIEW IS DUE BY THE END OF FEBRUARY, BUT IF YOU START THE STORY BEFORE THEN, THAT IS OKAY AS WELL.**

**NOTE: I LIKE AU STORIES AND PRINCESS FANTASYS.**

**NOTE: I HATE OOC FLUFFINESS.**

**NOTE: WHEN YOU START YOUR STORY, SUBMIT A REVIEW HERE.**

* * *

One Wish:

* * *

Daphne watched the sun set quietly, and at the same time watching her bickering sister and the fairy boy.

Now fifteen, she had arrived for a summer visit with her family to Ferryport, and was having fun.

She'd never had a boyfriend.

Sabrina had one.

Bradley.

Though they'd judt gotton together and that Puck and she weren't dating, she still wished for a sweetheart.

Everybody, it seemed, had one.

she scooped her purse up and trekked down the river.

It was then she saw a shallow pool of water.

It was blue.

Legend had it that actual blue water could grant wishes.

She knelt down and cupped the water in her hands, and taking a sip, she whispered.

_I wish I had a boyfriend or a sweetheart._

She didn't feel a difference, and waving it off as wishful thinking, she walked back, not getting her wish until, much, much later.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this chapter was bad, I'll probably redo it sometime, but please enter the contest!**


	6. Prince Charming

**Hey guys! It's been a while since an update on this! *dodges tomatoes* But I was working extra-extra on Phone Call to the Future, and planning out Life is Worth More than Gold. I thought I'd never finish, but it is strangely getting nearer to the end the more I look at it, so hang on! As soon as I finish Phone Call to the Future, I'll feel less like I'm in a cage, so I can easily update Life is Worth More than Gold, and then I can update this and Grimm Poems without having to sit down a find time, and it'll make it easier to finish this, because this is an actual story, it's just portrayed like a one-shot series. So that means that this is something else I have to work on. I am also working on Figure Skating, The Adventures of Lea and Sally, and Twins of Ice and Fire for the Frozen Archive, and Jack Frost and His Crush for the Rise of the Guardians Archive.**

**So here's the order:**

**Phone Call to the Future**

**Life is worth more than Gold**

**A Wish for Love**

**Princess Academy**

**This Story**

**Grimm Poems**

**Jack Frost and His Crush**

**Figure Skating**

**The Adventures of Lea and Sally is an ongoing thing that'll take a long time to end and Twins of Ice and Fire is a Sister thing, so I'll update that more often than anything else. So here's the next chapter!**

**Dedicated to: bookingbookworms.**

* * *

Charming stared out the window, sighing as he clouded the glass.

He scowled, and yelled, "Seven! Bring me-" But he broke off.

Mr. Seven was dead. (curse you Buckley!)

He looked away, tears stinging his eyes.

No. He was a perfect man.

Handsome,

Brave,

Prefect.

He didn't cry.

But he wanted to.

His best friend, he was- he was _dead._

Of all things, _Dead._

The word was a weight to his mind, and weight on his tongue.

A weight to his eyes.

A perfect man, he was. But Perfect men do have feelings.

It's not wrong to let them show.

He looked away from the window, looking across his living area, he stared, a drop falling from his eye.

_**CRASH!**_

Charming jumped, wiping his eyes, he hopped up, realizing the window was broken.

He gasped, and looked around for whatever had caused the damage.

A stone.

Around, was wrapped a parchment, and old one.

He grabbed it, and tore it open.

_Dear Charming,_

_Read the following spell, and make a wish._

_Your window will be fixed, and your wish will come true._

_Beware, and use the wish wisely._

_Nurvvu itthi chaduthere, neehhtu cavjju sina corika oksithi._

_~ABF_

He gasped, and nearly dropped it.

Could it work?

He slowly read the first word, and he felt silly, but just it case, he kept going.

He finished, and not sure what to do, he looked around awkwardly and said quietly,

"I wish Seven were back!"

He closed his eyes and sighed.

It was a hoax.

Sighing he sat down again, and realized the window was fixed... wait- was it- a dream?

He looked around.

"Looking for something, Mr. Charming?"

Charming turned, to see, of all people, Seven.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**~Jessamyn**


End file.
